Chapter 17 A Different Approach
by Twinss R
Summary: This is a different approach of chapter 17 of my An Ominous Love fanfiction... Don't read this, without having read the actual story! Warning: OOC!


**A/N: **This is a different approach (actually the original) of the dialogue between Gokudera and Hibari in _chapter 17_ at my An Ominous Love fanfiction. Don't know it? Then, no point in reading this, just go to my fanfiction account and READ THE ACTUAL STORY! (or else this will make no sense)

**WARNING: OOC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 -a different approach<strong>

Meanwhile the raven haired boy was searching through his clothes, wondering of what exactly would be considered 'proper for the occasion'. He had quite a few white shirts that he wore as part of his school uniform, black pants and of course his favorite overcoat. Hibari didn't really think that he'd need anything else than that.

Fifteen minutes passed by and the troubled Hibari was startled by his even more troubled roommate. Gokudera exited the lavatory by opening the bathroom's door so violently that the thud could have caused a crack on the wall.

"Merda merda merda..!" (trans/Shit shit shit..!)

The Italian boy was cursing in his native language as he rapidly headed towards his luggage in order to choose which clothes to wear.

"You're soaking the whole room."

Hibari said to the smoke bomber as the second had only wrapped a towel around his waist and hadn't even bothered to first wipe off the water on his body and hair.

Gokudera hadn't actually heard of Hibari's voice and continued searching through his clothes while murmuring and negatively judging his clothes.

"What are you going to wear?"

The silver haired boy stopped his searching and stared at Hibari, wondering what the Discipline freak would wear for this occasion.

"I didn't find anything."

Hibari uttered, avoiding showing his uneasiness.

"How is it possible not to find anything? What clothes do you have with you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't be so fucking touchy! I'm sure you have something worth wearing in that suitcase."

Gokudera said as he sat on the bed and stared at the other side of the bed, where Hibari's luggage was.

"Can't you at least wipe the water off your hair? You're soaking my side of the bed."

"It will have dried until we get back."

Gokudera grinned at the Cloud Guardian as he knew that his reply would make Hibari to stop complaining.

"Tell me what clothes do you have with you?"

The smoke bomber asked again and as he carelessly placed his legs on the bed, his towel was loosened up a bit making his member quite visible to the other.

"I... just have some white shirts and black pants."

Hibari spelled and turned his gaze away, while feeling his heartbeat getting louder at the sight of Gokudera's nakedness.

"You only have the school uniform with you? Are you serious?"

The Italian boy asked surprised and didn't change his body position, as he wasn't aware that his genitals were exposed.

"I didn't think I'd need anything else."

Hibari replied while looking away.

"Do you want to borrow something from my clothes?"

The Head of the Discipline Committee was taken aback by Gokudera's unexpected suggestion.

"Are you serious?"

The raven haired boy turned his head towards the smoke bomber and raised a bit his eyebrow nonplussed, an act that looked kind of funny to the second.

"Yeah, why not? Since... well, you didn't sell me out to the principal..."

The Storm Guardian said and turned his gaze sideways.

"And I've also got plenty of clothes with me, so you will probably find something proper for you."

As soon as Gokudera finished talking, Hibari glanced for the last time into his suitcase. If he were to wear his school uniform and ignore the principal's suggestion, then he'd just disappoint the head teacher of their school.

"Show me your clothes."

After a bit of consideration Hibari decided to accept Gokudera's help on the matter. He knew that his dignity wouldn't be damaged for such a minor thing; and it was actually to his advantage to accept his aid.

"Well, let's see..."

As Gokudera started taking his clothes out of his suitcase, the towel had been loosened up enough to make his tail visible.

_'Should I tell him?'_

Hibari wondered as his little exhibition rendered him unable to take his eyes off Gokudera's body.

"These ones will probably suit you best..."

Gokudera murmured as he took more clothes out of his luggage.

The Head of the Discipline Committee couldn't even glance at the clothes the Italian boy had placed on the bed, as his clouded mind had been filled with lustful thoughts and desires. Hibari hadn't really realized how intensely he was fantasizing about touching the smoke bomber, that his own erected member hadn't been perceived by him.

"Um.. The rest are underwear."

Gokudera's embarrassed voice interrupted the Cloud Guardian's thoughts and he watched at the smoke bomber closing his suitcase's cover.

"So, choose."

Gokudera gazed at Hibari and the second looked surprised at all the clothes he had laid on the bed.

"Why do you carry that many clothes?"

He asked the Italian boy, as the clothes seemed too many for their two weeks stay in France; considering also the fact that the students almost always wore their school uniform.

"So that I won't need to borrow from others."

Gokudera's reply irritated the other, who decided to just ignore it.

"This."

Hibari pointed his finger to the simple black shirt that seemed kind of out of place.

"That's lame! I keep it only as my last option. How about..."

Gokudera who had already both of his legs on the bed, stretched over his body in order to reach out for a shirt he thought more appropriate, but the towel that had already loosened up to the maximum suddenly fell, leaving Gokudera completely exposed and vulnerable in front of Hibari.

"Don't fucking look!"

Gokudera yelled as he rapidly placed his hands in front of his genitals.

"I'm not like you, don't worry..."

Hibari said as he turned his head the other way, yet his rude remark had forced Gokudera's cheeks to flush.

"You don't have to be like me, for me to not want to show you my dick..."

Gokudera murmured as he grabbed the towel that had fallen on the bed.

"Then why are you ashamed? Are you questioning your size?"

Hibari asked and turned his head around to indiscreetly stare at Gokudera's member.

"W-what the fuck? O-of course not!"

The smoke bomber yelled as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, forbidding Hibari from staring at it.

"A-at least I'm sure I have it bigger than you!"

Gokudera continued unable to hide his insecurities, making Hibari chuckle.

"You don't."

The Cloud Guardian said gravely to him.

"You don't know if I do!"

"I just saw it."

"That doesn't mean anything! You're such an idiot! You can't know until you see it erected."

The Italian boy lowered his voice at the last part of his sentence, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Eh-?"

Hibari's intriguing question left Gokudera speechless.

"Y.. You haven't..! When would you..."

The Storm Guardian was utterly confused by the other's statement and was trying his best to remember if he was ever standing with an erection in front of his roommate -which he actually was. Except for the incident in the school bus which was erased by Gokudera's brain, the smoke bomber had actually been aroused the previous day in front of Hibari when he suddenly woke up and saw the raven haired boy naked.

"T-that... That doesn't count!"

Gokudera kept on protesting as his member was the most important part of his manly pride.

Hibari couldn't hide his smile at Gokudera's desperate objections. He knew that it was completely normal to be so defensive about it, yet the smoke bomber couldn't realize that the more he denied Hibari's words, the more visible his insecurities became. Even the stuttering in his voice, showed his own uncertainty of what he so passionately upheld.

_'He's so childish...'_

Hibari deemed with a smile, thinking that this was actually a cute characteristic of his.

"Stop grinning!"

Gokudera yelled loudly, misreading that Hibari was mocking him.

"I'm not grinning."

The Head of the Discipline Committee uttered, yet he was still unable to hide his smile.

"Che! You think you're so great? Ci scommetto la testa che il tuo cazzo è più piccolo del mio!" (trans/ I bet my own head that your dick's smaller than mine!)

"Too bad you'll lose it then."

"Shut up! You can't prove anything! You're just full of shit!"

Gokudera's constant yelling made Hibari smile even more.

"What do you want me to do in order to prove it?"

The Cloud Guardian spelled quietly, provoking his loud roommate.

"I-I don't know! Just take it out!"

Hibari widened his eyes at Gokudera's thoughtless and absurd suggestion.

"Are you sure? You're gonna lose your head if I do."

Yet the raven haired boy didn't want to talk some sense into him.

"As if! Just do it if you're not afraid!"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of having your pride crushed!"

"Haha, are you serious?"

Hibari's sudden laughter angered even more the other.

"Don't fucking laugh! I'm dead serious! Come on!"

Gokudera glared at the other and waited for a response.

Hibari had long realized about his erection that had been caused due to his roommate's seductive nakedness, so taking his member out at that moment would seem rather suspicious to him. Yet the Cloud Guardian wouldn't stay idle, as his stillness would be equivalent to declaring his own defeat; something that Hibari couldn't accept.

"Okay then."

The raven haired boy finally spelled, stood up and started unbuckling his pants button, only to prove the smoke bomber wrong.

"W-wait wait!"

Gokudera's unexpected yell startled Hibari.

"What is it?"

"W-we should do this at the bathroom."

"Why is that?"

"Because someone may come in and see us!"

Hibari smirked at Gokudera's uneasiness as it was easily perceivable that Gokudera had regretted it.

"Okay."

Hibari replied while grinning and waited for the smoke bomber to get up and head towards the bathroom.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

Gokudera yelled.

"Alone?"

"Yeah! You go alone, take it out and I'll come..."

Gokudera's quiet voice sounded like a whisper.

"Herbivore you're so scared..."

Hibari said as to tease the Storm Guardian.

"I am not! Come on, let's go!"

Gokudera yelled and grabbed Hibari's hand to make him follow him as he headed towards the lavatory.

"Here! Do it!"

The Italian boy screamed when they entered the bathroom, feeling his own dignity being at stake.

"Okay."

Hibari spelled, without minding anymore the fact that he was aroused.

"..Damn..."

The Cloud Guardian uttered, as his zipper had stuck.

"Come on! What's taking you so long?"

Gokudera yelled, completely ignoring Hibari's discomfort with the zipper.

"The zipper stuck."

The raven haired boy replied quietly, while trying to fix it.

"You're just full of shit!"

"I'm being honest!"

Hibari said loudly as he was offended by Gokudera's disbelief.

"You can try unzipping it if you don't believe me."

He continued, pushing his own luck.

"I will!"

Gokudera shouted and with an abrupt movement he reached Hibari's place.

The Italian boy placed his hands on Hibari's bulge as he was trying to unzip the troublesome zipper. Hibari raised his eyes and stared at Gokudera's face who was flushing even more by feeling his roommate's erection below his hands.

"Damnit..."

Gokudera murmured as he realized that Hibari was right.

"You see?"

The Cloud Guardian spelled, proving his point.

"I can fix it!"

The Italian boy wouldn't back down and continued his hasty moves while literally grabbing Hibari's erection.

"Your pants are small!"

Gokudera yelled while trying harder to unzip them.

"Maybe my member's just too big for them."

Hibari whispered next to Gokudera's ear, as they had came so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath.

"Y-yea-ah, we'll see about thit..."

The smoke bomber's stuttering and his inability to spell the last word of his sentence correctly, aroused Hibari even more. The Storm Guardian had flushed so much that even his ears had been colored red and the raven haired boy's intense stare and sly grin had made him feel even more embarrassed.

"You're taking too long..."

Hibari whispered to his ear once again, being well aware that Gokudera was quite aroused himself.

"I-I'm try-ying! Don't be fucking impatient..."

The Italian boy said and suddenly the zipper was fixed.

Gokudera started slowly unzipping Hibari's pants making the second to hold his heavy breaths as to not make his arousal so noticeable. The Head of the Discipline Committee could feel his heart being about to break as his seductive roommate was slowly pulling his pants down in order to verify his size. In the meantime Gokudera's towel had obtained a bulge on its own, as the Storm Guardian was as aroused as his roommate but he was trying his best to stifle his libido; yet with no result.

Finally, Hibari's erected member was visible to the smoke bomber who had widened his eyes in shock at the size of it. The raven haired boy was grinning even more at Gokudera's reaction and as the second had stayed speechless -unable to accept his utter defeat- Hibari leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"Should we compare them?"

Without further words Hibari unwrapped Gokudera's towel that silently fell on the ground, revealing the second's erection. The smoke bomber had stayed completely frozen by Hibari's absurd movement and a heavy exhale escaped from his lips as the Cloud Guardian placed his hand around Gokudera's erection and moved it closer to his own.

"W-what are you doing?"

Gokudera managed to ask while stifling his panting.

"I'm comparing them."

Hibari replied as if it was the most normal thing to do.

The raven haired boy slowly ran his fingers along Gokudera's member and with great tenderness he playfully moved them on his own shaft. The speechless smoke bomber could not hold his panting anymore and as Hibari moved Gokudera's foreskin back and forth, the Italian boy's breathing quickly changed its pace.

"I think the difference is quite obvious."

Hibari spelled and slowly started jerking off both their members.

"I wonder how this feels... to someone like you."

Hibari whispered and softly kissed Gokudera's neck, making the second jerk.

"I... thought you are not like me..."

The smoke bomber uttered while Hibari was rubbing his dick against his own.

"I am not..."

The Cloud Guardian responded and gently bite the other's neck.

"...You are just intriguing me..."

He continued and as Gokudera's panting became heavier, the raven haired boy tightened his grip around their arousals.

"I wanna make you cum..."

Hibari whispered sensually and accelerated the rhythm of his stroking.

"S-stop it..."

Gokudera uttered with a trembling voice.

"Why? Now it's just getting better..."

Hibari whispered lustfully, raised one of his hands and cupped Gokudera's chin.

"You wouldn't wanna stop here."

He spelled and slowly joined his lips with the smoke bomber's, jamming with his tongue his voice's way out.

The Storm Guardian was feeling for the first time Hibari's erotic treatment, while the second was trying his best to foul even more the unchaste boy. Their deep wet kiss was something Hibari desired for what seemed ages and Gokudera's heavy panting stimulated the raven haired boy even more.

Without a second thought the Head of the Discipline Committee removed his hand from his roommate's face and rapidly placed it on the second's buttock, creating both surprise and extra arousal to the Italian boy. Gokudera was timidly touching Hibari's sides, feeling doubtful for what he was doing, yet too aroused to ask him to stop.

As the two boys were reaching their climax, Hibari started moving faster his hand and Gokudera completely accepted his sinful act by wrapping tightly his hands around Hibari's neck. The Cloud Guardian started grabbing tighter Gokudera's butt and his hand had slipped enough to reach the second's hole. The Italian boy jerked at Hibari's unexpected touch to that area and as he was about to cum he violently pushed his face even more into Hibari's and squeezed his arms around his neck so tightly, that it actually hurt the raven haired boy.

A moan and Gokudera's jolt were enough to indicate his ejaculation and the feeling of the smoke bomber's sperm falling on Hibari's hand and belly, were enough to maximize the second's pleasure as well. The Cloud Guardian grabbed with all his strength Gokudera's rumps while panting heavily and then rapidly raised his hand on the second's hair and pulled them violently, as his sperm was landing on Gokudera's chest.

Although the two boys had finished with their ejaculation, their lips had not yet been separated from each other as Hibari was pushing himself even more into Gokudera's face and his hand that was pulling the second's hair, was now giving great force behind the smoke bomber's neck, thrusting his face on Hibari's. The Italian boy had started feeling rather uncomfortable by Hibari's violent action, but the Cloud Guardian couldn't really help himself, as he was afraid that this would be his last close connection with Gokudera.

"Hn..!"

The smoke bomber finally moaned, making Hibari realize how forceful he was. He quickly separated his lips from the other and stared deep into his emerald eyes.

"I like you."

Hibari spelled without even thinking, being enchanted by their libidinous moment.

"Y-you do?"

Gokudera asked bewildered, but was taken aback by Hibari's second kiss, whose lips didn't seem to ever want to detach from his own.

All of a sudden a really loud thump on their door made both boys jump terrified and as they were automatically brought back to reality, they realized that they had no idea of what time it was and how delayed they could probably be in order to go to the club.

"Shit!"

Both roommates uttered in synchronization and then they stared down at the mess of cum and sperm in which their bodies had been covered.

"Dude hurry up! We only have five minutes left!"

A sudden yell that came outside of their room made the two students' hearts beat at an insane rate, as they had to be really quick in order to be downstairs on time.

"We have to take a bath!"

Hibari said stressed out, thinking that they wouldn't make it in time.

"No no! We just need tissues!"

Gokudera spelled and hurriedly took the toilet paper, drew two long lines and gave one of them to his roommate.

"We'll still be dirty!"

Hibari protested -for the first time in his life.

"No we won't! Just wipe it forcefully and it will be okay!"

The Cloud Guardian followed Gokudera's advice, as he didn't have any other options.

"Don't stare at your body that much, it looks clean, so it's okay!"

Gokudera said irritated, as Hibari wasn't satisfied with his method.

"Come on, we have to choose clothes!"

The Storm Guardian uttered and Hibari hurriedly followed him towards the bed.

"You will wear..."

Gokudera quietly spelled as he was distinguishing the appropriate clothing for his roommate.

"...these clothes!"

"That's too much!"

"It's not too much! It just has a chain, big deal!"

Hibari took the clothes displeased and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Gokudera asked anxiously.

"To dress up."

"I have to fix my hair! Dress up here!"

"You have to fix your hair? What were you doing until now?"

Hibari asked troubled the smoke bomber, knowing that they should _not_ be late.

"I don't know! What were _you_ doing until now?"

Gokudera responded furiously to the other, as it was really Hibari's fault for seducing the Storm Guardian and not getting ready.

"Okay, fine..."

Hibari murmured, accepting the blame and as soon as Gokudera wore the clothes he chose for himself he rapidly entered the bathroom and started fixing his messy half dried hair.

After a few suffocating minutes that seemed like hours to the Cloud Guardian, the smoke bomber finally exited the bathroom, having already fixed his hair in such a small amount of time.

"Are you ready?"

Hibari asked worriedly his roommate.

"I am. You are not!"

"Wha-"

Gokudera quickly approached the raven haired boy, pulled the shirt out of his pants, removed his tie and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

"We still have a few seconds... You look like an idiot like this!"

"Of course I do; it's your clothes."

"I didn't mean that!"

Gokudera sighed troubled and then dipped his finger into his hair wax.

"You are _not_ putting this on my h-"

Hibari's sentence was interrupted by Gokudera's move.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you look ridiculous in my clothes."

The smoke bomber spelled and as he quickly finished fixing Hibari's hair, they both hurriedly exited the room, hoping that they hadn't forgotten anything behind and that their small delay wouldn't be noticed.


End file.
